


Heaven's Will

by kanoitrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03, Gen, Hannah's POV, Hinted Destiel - Freeform, M/M, post 10x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and all things smaller have before threatened the bond her brother shares with the Righteous Man, and all have failed in that mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 10x03. You have been warned. Also, this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own, and I anticipate there are many.

Hannah looks up from her study of the road maps when she hears the car door open. She watches Castiel slide into the driver's seat, a weary expression set on his features.

"How did it go?" she asks. She imagines it went well, but a lot of things that have seemed common sense lately have not been. She's learning there are many more nuances to being human than she ever could have imagined.

"He's cured," Castiel responds, sliding the key into the car.

She furrows her brow, inspecting him. "You are displeased." She isn't asking; she can actually tell. She's getting better at this!

"No, Hannah. Just tired." Castiel sighs.

She stares harder, even more confused. "Why are you lying?"

Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose. "Because Hannah, it's what humans do." He looks up and through the windshield, eyes seeing something far off that not even Hannah can begin to grasp. "It's how they become president."

She is very confused now. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Castiel shakes his head, seeming to clear his vision of whatever mirage he was seeing. "Nothing. Let us leave. We still have a mission."

She wants to place her hand on his, to comfort him. It isn't a gesture she's familiar with, so she believes it must be some sort of sense memory of her vessel. She doesn't, instead asking, "Do you not want to stay?"

Castiel turns his full attention on her. "I thought you didn't approve of the Winchesters."

Her face pinches together in consternation. "I don't. I simply do not understand why, when you have fought so hard to save Dean Winchester, you are just leaving so quickly. It seems... wasteful."

He shakes his head. "You have much to learn about humans, Hannah."

She wants to remind him that he is not human, but it is starting to feel more and more like a moot point the more time she spends in his company.

"Now," he says, cranking the car, "like I said before, we must take no more detours."

She nods, thoroughly confused but not questioning anymore. If Castiel will not admit to whatever is troubling him, she cannot make him. That has been proven time and time again, by many far stronger than her.

As they pull off onto the road though, she finds herself saying, "You will return to him again." She doesn't know what possesses her to say it, only she knows that it's true. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and all things smaller have before threatened the bond her brother shares with the Righteous Man, and all have failed in that mission. It is obviously her Father's will for this to be so, and so, as she is still a soldier of Heaven, she shall make sure it is so.

 


End file.
